


Boys Night

by AllGoatsGoToHeaven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, Keg Boys, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor thing, Pre-established Harringrove, Recreational Drug Use, Spitroasting, Threesome, but Tommy is oblivious, feat. Tommy's not so suppressed crush on Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllGoatsGoToHeaven/pseuds/AllGoatsGoToHeaven
Summary: Tommy glanced over at Steve, who has his leg crossed at the knee. He looked kind of delirious. Hypnotized, and a little spacey. Shifted in his jeans.Tommy took a quiet breath. Kept his gaze fixated ahead. Easily put together the puzzle. Stared at the television and tried to keep his mind off Steve.He glanced over at Billy. For help, maybe. For reassurance. And Billy was already staring at him.Cupping his jeans, rubbing-  and Tommy just gaped at him. He wasn’t surprised, really. They were watching porn together, and it might be weirder if they didn’t jerk off.But Billy, he was just staring. Popped a tongue out over his lips and grinned like a wolf. Tommy was about to tell him to fuck off, when-“You ever suck a dick before, Hagan?” Billy drawled.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington
Comments: 42
Kudos: 232





	Boys Night

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm back with another one-shot, this time featuring the keg boys.
> 
> I don't know what happened, but I've suddenly become so emotionally invested in this trio and couldn't help but write something.
> 
> Inspired by this piece Kyrosh drew. ♡  
> https://twitter.com/ky_rosh/status/1226446113617719296 [18+]
> 
> I can't attach links here, so I'll directly link it at the end of the story!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> SaberGhatz

**Boys Night**  
  
_Billy Hargrove / Tommy Hagan / Steve Harrington_

_•_

Tommy had another fight with Carol.

It was bad this time. Like, _real bad. Like,_ call Steve at _midnight_ , bad. Like, come over and hotbox his basement, _bad_.

Now when Tommy had called Steve at _midnight_ , he didn’t really expect an answer. And he certainly didn’t expect _Billy Hargrove_ to pick up the phone.

And that’s strange, but _whatever_. Tommy’s too fucked up to give a damn about what and why, so he kicked down the invite. To Steve, and to Billy too. Cause fuck it. Billy was alright. And he knew Steve and Billy would never pass up the opportunity to get wasted.

So here they were. 2 AM on a Saturday, shit-faced in Tommy’s basement.

The place was totally dark, save for the blue static gargling on the television. It casted a hazy blue gaze along the trio, along the deep floral couch and the coffee table that had been abandoned from the Hagan family’s living room, like, _eight_ years ago.

This place had become Tommy’s personal hideout ever since his brother left for college. No one really came down here. _Ever_. So this is where Tommy kept most of his personal things. Kinda just had them scattered around, really. His parents weren’t the suffocating type, if the _pinup girls_ on the wall were anything to go by.

There were snacks all over the table. Chip crumbs and crushed beer cans littering the floor. And the smoke in the air was _thick_ , cause tonight there were _three_ of them down here.

Tommy was smashed. And when Tommy got smashed, he started droning. _Droning_ and _yammering_ on about Carol and their breakup, because he was a little distressed about the whole thing. A little delirious with grief, cause Carol’s not just any girl. They've been dating for years, and -

“Christ. Quit your _bitching_ , Tommy,” Billy drawled. “No wonder you chased her away.”

Tommy rolled his gaze over to find Billy with his head tipping all the way back. Exhaling a breath of smoke, stoned out of his fucking _mind_.

They were all piled on Tommy’s dingy old couch. Billy was lounging over one side, taking up as much space as humanly possible. The guy was kind of a dick. But Tommy was glad he was here. It made him feel less alone, or something.

And it was alright, because Steve was here too. _Steve_ , who was sitting against the opposite corner of the couch. Cracking open a beer.

“It’s like I always say.” Billy rumbled. Emphasized every word. “There’s plenty of _bitches in the sea_.”

Billy offered the blunt back to Tommy with a thin smile, like he was offering him some god-tier advice.

“Screw you, dude.” Tommy glared, but snatched the blunt up anyways, cause fuck Billy.

“C’mon, man.” Steve said. A little bored.

And for a second, Tommy thought Steve was going to come to his rescue.

“Try to keep your mind off her.” He shrugged. A little indifferent. A lot stoned.

Steve was such a _priss_.

He was probably still pissed about the time when Nancy broke up with him, and Tommy - Yeah, _okay_ , Tommy _had_ been kind of a douche about it. But -

“You invite us over just so we can listen to your sob story or what?” Billy mumbled.

“First off, I invited _Steve_.” Tommy said, “You just - What were you _doing_ at Steve’s anyway?”

Billy chuckled, smoke wreathing around his face.

“Hey.” Steve poked in.

“What’s so funny?” Tommy glared at Billy.

“Tommy.” Steve cut in.

“ _What_ , Steve?” Tommy mumbled. 

“Where the hell did you get this?” He asked.

Tommy sighed, rubbing his eyes. Didn't even care to look over. “I told you I got it from Jonathan, man. Who else.”

“No-“ Steve laughed a little, “I mean _this_.”

This time, Tommy glanced over. And there Steve was, with a _Penthouse_ mag in his lap.

_Oh._

Tommy laughed it off. “You don’t remember the dive on Cornwell?”

Steve frowned. “I - No, I do, okay? I just-“ Steve flipped through a couple pages. Made a face, “Just wondering why the hell you chose _this one, Jesus_ -“

“ _Whaddya mean_?” Tommy said. 

“Give me that.” Billy reached his arm out. Tommy plucked the mag from Steve, ignoring his ‘hey!’, and tossed it in Billy’s lap.

“Maybe _Hargrove’s_ got taste.” Tommy grinned.

Billy shifted the mag around. He gazed lazily at the cover, eyes rolling around the headlines. He pressed his tongue against his cheek, looked at the covergirl’s big tits with a blank expression. “Hm.”

He chucked the magazine onto the coffee table. “What else?”

“Huh?” Tommy looked at him.

Billy sighed out his drag. Lazy gaze settling on Tommy. “What else do you have?”

“Dude.” Tommy said, scoffing “Well-“

“You still got those tapes?” Steve interrupted.

“Uh, yeah.” Tommy chortled.

“What _tapes_?” Billy’s brows went taut.

“Tell him, Tommy.” Steve lit up a cigarette.

Tommy just stared. Didn't really know where to start.

So Steve leaned in, as if he was telling a story, “Tommy used to have a whole stash of x-rated tapes.” He said, “He went through a whole summer where that’s _all_ he’d spend his money on.”

“Hey, you bought them too!” Tommy said.

“Well, _yeah_.” Steve exhaled a cloud of smoke, handed the rest over to Tommy, “but I also bought other things.”

“Only cause your parents gave you _double allowance_.” Tommy jabbed.

“For doing _twice_ the chores!” Steve shot back.

“ _Bullshit!_ ”

Billy fiddled with his own cigarette. Popped it between his lips, gaze settling on Tommy.

He watched him and Steve banter and laugh. Stared, _sneered_. Idly rolled the cig on his tongue, wondered how far back Tommy and Steve go. Seemed pretty far. He huffed, spread one leg out on the coffee table.

“We could put one on,” Steve shrugged, “Give us something to do.”

“Why, _Stevie_? Got an itch?” Tommy grinned. “Maybe Billy here wants to scratch it for you!”

Tommy broke into a hysterical fit, and slapped Billy’s leg like it was a big joke.

Steve glanced over at Billy, who was watching Tommy intently. _Stone cold._ He stamped his cigarette out.

“Hey knock it off, man.” Steve warned. Gave Tommy a shove.

“Someone’s touchy!” Tommy smirked. He shoved back at Steve’s leg - Hands on Harrington’s thigh -

_“Hagan!_ ” Billy barked.

Tommy snapped Billy’s way.

“Why don’t you _shut your damn mouth_ and do what Steve told you.”

Tommy blinked. Opened his mouth to spea-

“If we’re gonna hear _bitching_ , might as well have a show.” Billy shrugged.

Tommy exhaled a breath. A laugh. “Wait, seriously?”

_• •_ _•_ _•_ _•_

_Yeah, seriously._

  
  


And, okay.

It was all in good fun.

Tommy laughed through the film - Most of it. All obnoxious and loud. Because that’s just what you do when you watch porn with your buddies. You laugh it off.

You pretend not to look too hard. You mock the girls’ theatrical moans. You bang your foot on the table to mock the exaggerated _bang, bang, bang_ of the headboard. You offer another laugh. Pretend like it isn’t _getting to you_.

At least - _Tommy does._

He stopped after Billy mumbled, " _Jesus_ , shut the _fuck_ up."

So shifted his attention over to Steve.

Steve, who’s got his leg crossed at the knee. He looked kinda delirious. Hypnotized, and a little spacey. Shifted in his jeans.

Tommy took a quiet breath. Kept his gaze fixated ahead. Easily put together the puzzle. Stared at the television and tried to keep his mind off Steve.

Steve, who was all flush next to him. Shifting again, undoubtedly turned on now.

And something about that - It made Tommy stir. Made him shuffle, harden a little more in his jeans. Fuck.

The chick on screen was sucking the guy’s dick now. Just took it all, made it look easy.

And Tommy wondered - briefly - what it might be like. If he could take it as good as Carol. Or Becky. Or _Kate_ , or _Nancy_ -

_Nancy?_

Tommy wet his lips. He glanced over at Billy. For help, maybe. For reassurance?

And Billy was already staring at him.

Cupping his jeans, _rubbing_ \- and Tommy just gaped at him. He wasn’t surprised, really. They were watching porn together, and it might be weirder if they _didn’t_ jerk off.

But Billy, he was just staring. Popped a tongue out over his lips, and grinned like a wolf. Tommy was about to tell him to fuck off, when-

“You ever suck a dick before, Hagan?” He drawled. In the same tone he’d ask where the remote was.

Steve made a noise.

“What the hell, dude.” Tommy laughed. Squirmed. A little _incredulous_ , “I’m not gonna suck you off.”

Billy chuckled. Really getting a kick out of this. “That’s _not_ what I asked.”

“I’m-“ Tommy sputtered. Shook his foggy mind. “Dude, I’m not a _fag, alright?_ Fuck off.”

Billy sat up. “You think about it though. _Don’t you_.” Billy said, like it wasn’t a question at all. Like he knew. Like he knew Tommy was thinking about it, _right now._

He leaned in, and Tommy’s blood started _pounding_ in his ears. So close, he could hear his heart thud, could smell Billy's cologne -

Then Billy paused. Looked over Tommy’s shoulder and caught Steve's eye.

Steve, who was gazing at Billy. Eyes kinda hooded. He took a drink of beer, beckoned Billy over with a toss of his head. “Why don’t you show Tommy how it’s done, big shot.” He suggested. Casual.

And Billy grinned - ear to ear. Hovering right by Tommy’s ear - Tommy, who still hasn’t moved. Tommy, flustered and _frozen_ just from Billy’s _body heat_. He was silent. Breath kinda labored. 

So Billy took his silence as a chance to make a move. He slapped Tommy’s shoulder and stood up. _“Watch.”_

And Tommy’s too fucked up to really process what Billy’s doing at first. Can feel his pulse - everywhere - as Billy strides over to Steve’s side of the couch.

“No way.” Tommy said. But the voice didn’t really sound like his.

Tommy’s flush now. Kinda tries to play it off. But he doesn’t need to. Billy’s not even _looking at him_ anymore. Neither of them are.

Cause Billy’s too busy dropping between Harrington’s knees. Settling right in there, and Steve’s legs spread _easy_ like he knows exactly how much room to give Billy’s shoulders.

“Steve?” Tommy blurts. Like his brain just caught up. Like he’s trying to call a bluff. Like, no way is Steve going to let _Hargrove_ go through with this.

And Steve looks at him, like, _what?_ Like this isn’t totally _unusual_ , having Hargrove between his legs.

“It’s cool, man.” Steve reassures.

Oh, good. _It’s cool._ Yeah, that totally covers everything.

Then he undoes his belt for Billy, and lets the guy zip down his fly. Shifts a little, to let Billy get his fingers under his briefs. And Tommy’s breath catches when Billy _tugs_.

Man, the weed was really good. Cause Tommy, he’s- He’s not telling them to _stop_. Or fuck off, or any of that. Kind of wants to see if Hargrove’s full of shit.

But Tommy knows he isn’t. Billy’s all kinds of things, but _full of shit_ definitely isn’t one of them - So he tugs, and Steve helps wiggle the denim open, and Billy’s not _bluffing_ , and -

Tommy’s mouth is dry.

It’s not like Tommy hasn’t seen Steve‘s dick before. They basically grew up together.

Way back when, they used to have sleepovers at Harrington’s house. Back when they were younger. Before sleepovers got _weird_. Sometimes they’d get themselves off beneath the sheets. Exchange stories until they were spent. It was no big deal.

His locker was right next to Steve’s in school. They had gym together, all throughout middle school and even high school. They’d showered together after practice. He’s seen Steve’s dick. It was no big deal.

But _something happened_ that night when Tina threw her first house party.

It was Freshman year, everything was changing. Everything was new. And that’s the night when Tommy caught Kate Denson giving Steve _head_ under the kitchen table.

Tommy was pretty drunk. They all were, really.

So he’d sat on the chair next to Steve. Told Carol to get down there, too. And she was _Carol_ , so of course she agreed. Crawled under the tablecloth and swallowed Tommy down, while Harrington fell apart next to him.

It was five or six years ago, but Tommy remembers it like it was yesterday.

Because Tommy had gone to summer camp that year. Gotten back home just in time for the party. And when he’d reunited with Steve, well - _Steve had changed a lot_.

He’d grown at least four inches taller. Started growing his hair longer. He was wearing tight shorts, a tank top - Just low cut enough that Tommy could see the beginnings of chest hair peeking out the top.

His voice had gotten a little deeper. Still cracked now and again, still _Steve_ , but - _deeper_. Felt _different_ when he heard Steve panting next to him. Biting his lip, table _jostling_ a bit when he started fucking Kate’s mouth.

Tommy still remembers the way Steve clenched the tablecloth and moaned. Watched Steve’s Adam’s apple _drop_ , saw his face _tense_ up, caught his tongue slip.

Tommy came before he could even warn Carol. Got caught up Steve Harrington’s _o-face_. His best friend. It was fucking _weird_.

Point is, he and Steve have history. More history than Steve has with _Hargrove_.

And Tommy _knows_ Steve. Knows he has more notches under his belt than he can count on his fingers, but he never thought- Never thought Steve would be into _this_. Into _Billy_.

The sound of Steve humming snapped Tommy’s train of thought. And Billy was tugging, letting Steve spring from his briefs. And Tommy’s breath caught in his throat.

He’d known Steve his whole life, sure. But he’s never seen Steve like _this_ before. So relaxed, so _gentle_. Combed his fingers through Billy’s hair, made Billy _purr_.

And Tommy was frozen in place. He could hear Steve’s _breath_. The shuffle of his jeans, the clank of his belt buckle. How he’d sigh when Billy put a hand on his thigh. Arced his hips, a little.

It felt kinda intimate - like Tommy _shouldn’t be there_.

But he was. So he stared. Watched a big bead of pre drip from Steve’s cock, watched Billy _swipe it off_ with his tongue. Licked his lips, and everything. And Tommy’s heart flipped.

Maybe Tommy was a little too high. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last beer. Maybe he was a little worked up from watching the tape. Or maybe he was remembering -

Remembering the little crush he’d had on Steve for awhile there. The one he had throughout Freshman year - a little through Sophomore year. Maybe a bit longer. But something inside him _twisted_.

And now - _Christ_ \- Billy was licking Steve from base to tip without _hesitation_. Sucking, all heavy with spit now, and just went down on him.

And Harrington laced his fingers in Billy’s hair, gently guided him along. Gaped and sighed when Billy sunk down, down-

And Tommy - he just _stared_.

Cause Billy and Steve don’t _do_ this.

They shove each other around the hallways. They antagonize each other on the court. They insult one another in class, get each other thrown into detention.

They don’t _suck each others’ dicks_.

Tommy sat there. Kinda felt like laughing incredulously, but his chest was tight. He was _entranced_.

Cause Billy was _good_ at it. Steve had always been hung, and Billy just took him all in. Sucked him down. Pulled up and did it again - Offered a gag, but it felt _theatrical_ \- Billy moved like they’d done this before. A lot. Like he was trying to hide it, but also too drunk to give a shit. Too drunk to hide how much he _loved_ the feeling.

Cause Billy kept _moaning_ around Steve’s cock. Made Steve’s back arch -

And Billy fluttered his lashes. Glanced up at Steve, then swallowed him down again, almost made it to the base - _Hummed_.

“Holy shit.” Tommy said. A little shocked, a little _jealous_. Cause Tommy, he’s - he’s watching Steve fall apart again. Lids all heavy - So fucking high, so _blissed out_. Isn’t even paying attention to the porn anymore. Just gazing down at _Billy_ -

Keg King Billy, who’s going down on Steve like he was born for it. Like he can fit anything down his throat. Like he knows exactly what to do, where to go-

And when Billy looks at him, Tommy's heart jumps.

He's gazing at Tommy through heavy lashes, lips all flush and _wet_ around Steve’s cock. He grabs Steve’s thigh, gives it a deep _squeeze_ with _nails_. Marks him up.

Winks at Tommy.

And Tommy’s frozen.

Then Steve gasps, and they both look at him. He keens his hip, stutters.

“H-Oh, _God_ ,” Steve drawls. Pulls on his hair a little. Sinks his fingers in, runs them along his scalp. And the moan Steve lets out has Tommy’s blood pumping in his ears - takes him right back to _Tina’s party_ \- face so flush that he’s burning - Shifting in his denim -

“Fuck-“ Steve breathed. “Billy- _Christ_ -“

And Steve’s breath is shallow now. Gripping the couch, thrusting shallow into Billy’s mouth - “Ohhh- _Fuck_ -“

And the noises he’s making has Tommy’s toes curling beneath his socks. Kinda wants to knock them both unconscious for getting him so hot. Kinda wants Billy to keep _going_ \- Wants to see Steve cum - Kinda wants -

But then Billy _pulls off._

And Steve whines.

Billy throws his head back, looking thoroughly fucked out and smug with his tongue all shiny and resting at the edge of his lip. He’s staring at Tommy again, grinning, while Steve pants and groans in front him. Gives a couple tugs on Billy’s pretty curls, and Tommy’s blood is pumping -

Billy’s chin is all wet. He’s a little sweaty, his eyes are watery -

“Fuck,” Steve panted. “Christ, Billy-“

Billy was gazing at Tommy.

“You just gonna _stare_?” Billy said. It wasn’t really an invite, more like a _challenge_. Everything’s always a _challenge_ with Billy.

Steve glanced over. Hair all tousled and _pretty_ \- They caught each other’s eye, and Tommy quickly looked away. 

“What do you - what do you want me to do?” Tommy asked. Said it before he even realized what he was saying, really, cause -

Well, now Billy was _laughing_. Real choppy and mean, and he was _beaming_ about it. “Tommy, Tommy, _Tommy!_ ”

Tommy gulped. He felt Steve’s eyes on him. "I mean-"

“ _You know._ ” Billy tossed his hand up, “It’s no wonder Carol broke up with you.”

“Billy,” Steve interjected.

Tommy glared. “And why the Hell’s _that_ , Hargrove?” He spat.

“Because you’re a _pussy_ ,” Billy drawled.

Tommy sat up.

“Hey, hey,” Steve held out his arm. Always the mediator. “Guys.”

“You’re full of _shit_ , Hargrove.” Tommy glared, even though Billy was definitely _not_ full of shit.

“So are you gonna step up to the plate, or _what?”_ Billy leered, popped the t.

He bit his tongue, let the silence draw out. Silence, which was quickly filled by the high-pitched moans coming from the television set.

Tommy glanced over, then Billy. 

The chick was getting railed now, _missionary_. They watched for a couple seconds. Tommy’s tongue felt like sandpaper, and his jeans felt two times too small.

And then Billy turned to him. “I _said_ , are you gonna step up?” He paused. Wet his lip, “Or are you just another _pussy_ for me to _fuck?”_

Tommy’s breath was shallow. Cause Billy wasn’t full of shit. Cause they were both rock hard in their jeans. And Billy was looking at Tommy funny, like he could eat him alive. _Would_. And Tommy’s cheeks flushed, body burning, cause Tommy knew - He’d let him. Wanted him to -

“Move.” Tommy said.

Billy didn’t move.

So without another word, Tommy stepped off the couch.

_“Move.”_ He repeated.

Steve‘s gaze hopped between the two - failing to hide his _enthusiasm_. Cause electricity was sparking through the room, burning so hot they could feel it - Volatile and dangerous -

Billy was staring at Tommy. _Staring_.

And Tommy’s heart pounded in his ears. Like maybe Billy was just fucking with him all along. Maybe Tommy had crossed a line. Maybe Billy was going to start throwing punches after all -

And then Billy grinned. Popped his tongue over his teeth, and moved aside. Still lounging down on the floor. “Be my guest.”

And suddenly Tommy’s between Harrington’s knees. Doesn’t know if Billy grabbed him, or if he just _dropped to his knees_ like every other slut in Hawkins would for a chance with Steve Harrington.

But _here he was._ Just like _Kate_ was, all those summers ago.

And Steve’s eyes were wide. Like he didn’t expect it would go this way. The way he was gazing down at Tommy - it made Tommy’s breath shallow. Flustered. Out of his mind.

“This what you want?” Steve asked.

And Tommy - he nodded. Because _of course it is._ He’s always wanted this.

And Billy - the guy was a devil. Prodded into Tommy’s deepest secrets, laid them all out on the table -

It’s not like it mattered. None of this mattered. They were just messing around. But-

When he looked Steve in the eye, his heart _flipped_. Real deep and achy-

“Yeah, whatever.” Tommy said. Then pressed his lips to the head of Steve’s cock, just like Billy had.

And Billy laughed next to him.

Steve gaped. Got a little _woozy_ when Tommy sunk down. As far as he dared, not very far at all. But he carefully wrapped his fingers around Harrington’s base like Billy had done and stroked - _stroked_.

And Steve groaned.

“Alright, _alright!_ We got ourselves a _natural!”_ Billy announced.

Billy slapped his back, and Tommy gagged a little. Wrapped his fist a bit higher.

“Easy.” Steve breathed. Gentle.

Tommy could _taste_ Billy all over Steve. Could smell his cheap _Marlboros_ , his shitty _cologne._ Fogging up his brain, making him a little woozy - A little _delirious_ -

He heard Billy stand up, heard the shift of his denim. Billy strolled by, footsteps heavy and loud with his leather boots still on. Then he plopped onto the couch, right next to Steve, right where Tommy had been sitting before. A bit closer.

Tommy noticed the cushions bow and the denim of Billy’s leg rested against Tommy’s side. Gave him a little _kick_. 

It made Tommy all _woozy_ around Steve’s dick. Loosened him up, made him moan. Cause Billy’s presence was looming, hot and _heavy_ all around them. Third-wheeling, and still overwhelming in Tommy’s brain. Like he could _taste_ Billy’s scent all over Steve - could feel him everywhere. 

“Shit," Steve breathed.

Tommy glanced up. _Up_ , just in time to see Hargrove scoop Steve in for a kiss. And Steve’s cock _kicked_ in his mouth -

Tommy’s heart lurched.

He watched the way Harrington tipped his head back, parted his lips. Let Billy kiss him - _Kiss him hard_ , kissed him _deep_. Tommy watched Billy’s tongue lap into Steve’s mouth - felt Steve _tremble_.

And Tommy’s blood pounded. Hot and heavy in his ears, watching them _make out_. Watched their lips open and purse, rolling tongues - _easy_ \- not clumsy or weird, like - they already _knew_ what they were doing. Had _practice_ before. 

So Tommy frowned and stroked Steve off, _harder_. Made him break away from the kiss, just to gasp. To look at him. Steve gasped. Breath shallow.

He reached for Tommy’s hair, held him firm. “Easy, Tommy.” He breathed, _soft_.

Hearing Steve say his name - it did something to him. Made him start drooling around Steve’s cock. Moaned when Steve gave a few shallow thrusts to work up a rhythm.

And Billy was biting at Steve’s neck now, licking the _sweat_ from his collarbones - Biting again. _Marking_ him.

“Come for me...“ He heard Billy rasp. Meant for Steve, but Tommy’s gut took it personally. Got all tangled up, so hot and pent up -

Then Steve was gripping the couch. Legs tensing up. Breath shallow, started thrusting a little faster - _Tensing_ \- Moaning out.

Tommy stared. Watched Steve’s tongue peek over his lips, watched his lashes flutter. Felt the twitch of his belly - watched the way his face twisted, twisted, body arcing.

“Fuck-“

And when Steve shot down the back of his throat, Tommy _jerked_. Almost choked on Steve’s cock. Almost came in his jeans when Steve fisted his hair and _thrusted_.

He yanked and gasped, and Tommy _staggered_. Heart racing, blood pounding. Drooled down his chin.

He pulled back to make room cause Steve kept going - Pumping Tommy full with heavy moans, hands in Tommy’s hair -

_“That’s it...”_ Billy purred.

Steve wouldn’t let Tommy move, just held firm kept _coming_. Spurt after spurt, driving deep into the heat on Tommy’s tongue.

And Christ, Steve was pent up. Kept welling up in Tommy’s mouth, rolling down his chin.

And when Steve relaxed, Tommy pulled back, mouth closed _tight_. Looked around to find nothing but carpet and a table, so he turned and spat Steve’s load all over the surface of it.

And Billy _cracked up_ like it was the most hilarious thing he’s ever seen.

“Dude.” Steve drawled. Laughed, a little.

Tommy licked his teeth. Tried to catch his breath.

“Never took you for a _spitter!_ ” Billy cackled.

“Shut up, man.” Tommy mumbled. Wiped his mouth.

Billy just laughed.

“Fuck...” Steve drawled. A great addition to the conversation.

Tommy was still trying to catch his breath. Could taste Steve’s load in his _gums_ , could feel the phantom sensation still in his _mouth_. Christ. He smacked his tongue around and glanced up at Billy, who was downing another can.

“Give me a drink of that, won’t ‘ya?” Tommy extended his arm towards Billy.

Billy just raised a brow. Kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He kept drinking.

“Here, man.” Steve tapped Tommy’s shoulder. Handed him a beer.

“Thanks.” Tommy took the can. He tipped his head black and chugged the rest.

And while he was busy, Steve and Billy shared a glance. Steve tipped his chin at Tommy, raised a brow. Billy shrugged.

“Damn, Tommy.” Steve breathed. “That was - That was good.”

Tommy breathed. “Yeah?”

“I mean, yeah.” Steve smiled.

They shared a glance at the television.

And when Tommy went to steal a glance at Steve - He felt Billy’s eyes on him.

He looked back, caught Billy’s gaze. The guy was staring. Just _staring_ again, and sipping on his beer.

Tommy’s skin prickled cause Billy wouldn’t look away. Just ran his tongue over his teeth, cocked a brow.

Tommy turned away. Blood pounding.

“But, uh-“ Steve said, “Well, what about you guys?” Steve asked. Idly watched some chick getting pounded on the television, and tried to catch his breath.

And Tommy’s pulse was throbbing in his _temples_ , so Tommy didn’t have to ask what he meant. He was about to answer, when-

“You ever been fucked before, Tommy?” Steve added. _Casual_.

Tommy’s heart skipped. Tonight was just full of surprises.

“The Hell kind of question is _that_ , Harrington.” Tommy said. _Guarded_.

Steve raised his hands. “Just - _Figured that was fair game_ since, you know-“

Billy barked a laugh.

They both turned to look at him.

“Bitch like Tommy couldn’t take the heat.” Billy drawled. Took another sip of beer.

“Oh, and what would _you_ know, Hargrove?” Tommy jabbed. Had a good laugh about it, too.

Billy sighed. “You know,” He tossed his head, “I’m getting real sick of the shit that comes out of your mouth, Hagan.”

“What, you wanna shut me up too?” Tommy spat.

And something like glee made its way into Billy’s face. He lifted a finger, spoke unnervingly slow, “now that’s the spirit, Tommy.”

“I mean, _really_.” Tommy bristled, “If Steve can take you, so can I.”

“What?” Steve said.

“Yeah.” Tommy said. “Don’t think I haven’t caught on.”

Steve looked at Billy.

“You guys have been eyeing each other up all night.”

And Tommy really didn’t know when to shut up,

“And what were you doing at Steve’s house when I called, huh, Billy? Having a _sleepover?_ You guys going steady now, or what?”

Tommy stood up, and Billy got to his feet. Steve was yelling something in the midst. Telling them to knock it off, to _sit down_ \- 

But in a flash, Billy’s fist was in Tommy’s shirt. Balled it up real tight, sucked the breath right out of Tommy. Cause suddenly Hargrove was right in his face. Mutinous, _pissed off._

“Billy!” Steve shouted.

Billy shoved Tommy against the wall. With a sneer so big, he was panting through his teeth. Loud and _heavy_ -

Tommy would probably fight back, but the weed had sucked his spirit out. Felt kinda relaxed, despite the situation.

He caught himself _staring_.

Tommy’s gaze flickered to his lips, and he saw Billy falter. Saw him look, too. Could feel Billy’s hard-on, pressed against his thigh.

Could still hear the _television_ , could hear some chick _moaning about_ , and the stupid fucking _porno_ music. And all he could think about was Billy’s body-heat, and the phantom sensation of Steve’s cock on his tongue, and _Christ_ \- 

Billy looked like he was about to unhinge, so Tommy did the first thing that came to his fucked up mind - He kissed him.

It was chaste. Rushed, and a little _clumsy_.

He felt Billy stiffen. Pull back, and _glare_ and Tommy knew he’d fucked up good -

But then Billy cocked his head and pressed back. Kissed Tommy into the wall, kissed him _proper_. Slipped his knee between his legs and ground it there.

Billy's kiss was so fierce, it had Tommy melting. Legs feeling _weak_ , intoxicated and trapped against Billy's tough grip.

When they pulled back, Tommy gasped. Billy stared at him, lids heavy.

Tommy blinked a couple times, tried to find _words_. “Listen.” He said. “I don’t _care_. Okay? If you and Steve mess around.”

Billy’s nose scrunched. Still kinda looked like he was going to spit on Tommy. But his shoulders were lowering now.

“But don’t act like I’m the weak one here when _Steve_ couldn’t even take Jonathan Byers.”

Billy's grip on Tommy's shirt _eased_. He turned to Steve. _“Byers?”_

“In a _fight_.” Steve emphasized. “And you’re so full of shit, Tommy. I just didn’t want to beat his ass in front of Nancy.”

_“Bullshit!”_ Tommy cackled. Like he thought he had the _upper hand._ “You’re weak.”

Billy’s grip _tightened_ on Tommy's shirt.

Steve frowned. “You know what, asshole.” He said, “Billy’s right. I bet you can’t take the heat.”

“Watch me.” Tommy leaned in, but Billy was _quicker_.

And suddenly he was being _hauled_ by the shirt, stumbling over his own _feet_ while Billy dragged him across the room. Tossed him back against the couch like a _rag doll_ , right next to _Steve._

Billy trapped Tommy between strong arms, caging him against the couch. He climbed into Tommy’s lap, cologne so strong, it fogged Tommy’s conscience. Made him kinda woozy. He faltered- not knowing what to _do_ \- Loosely grabbed Billy’s waist, but Billy knocked his hand away.

Then Billy shoved him back against the couch. Held him there.

And Tommy’s eyes were wide.

“You better _watch your mouth_.” The shift in Billy’s tone made Tommy’s heart flip. “You hear me?”

“Whoa, hey-“ Tommy gaped. He let out a nervous laugh when Billy’s palms dug into his shoulders. “C’mon, man, I’m just messing around. I wouldn’t - I said I’m not gonna tell anyone, I just-“

The couch creaked, and Tommy fought to keep it together when Billy rested his whole weight in his lap. Pinned him tight. Straddled him good.

Steve stared, wide eyed.

And Billy leaned in. Let his teeth drag over his lip. Tommy could feel him _everywhere_. Cigarettes and cologne, Billy’s natural musk - clogging his brain. Made his mouth water, and dry all at once.

_“Apologize to Steve.”_ Billy demanded, deadpan.

“Christ. Okay. I’m sorry, man.” Tommy looked over at Steve. “Seriously.”

Steve shrugged.

“If you think fucking with _Byers_ ,” Billy held his finger up, “is even on the same play-field as fucking with me, you picked the wrong fight, Hagan.”

And at this point, Tommy wasn’t even sure what Billy was talking about. Just focused on not creaming his jeans like this, cause Billy started rocking against him, hard. And he’s been hard for so fucking long, so-

Tommy said something _real_ _smart_ , like, “Try me.”

And Billy’s eyes lit up. A little manic. He trapped his tongue between his teeth, then glanced over at Steve. “What do you think, Harrington? You think Tommy-boy can handle it?”

Steve took a sip of his beer. Lazily stroked himself along with his other hand. “Let’s see.”

“Steve thinks you’re a _pussy_.” Billy translated. He rocked his palm against the denim outline of Tommy’s dick. “That true?”

Tommy bit his lip. Spread his legs, made room for Billy’s calloused palm to cup him, hard. Squeezed a little, and Tommy gasped. Rocked into Billy’s touch.

Tommy fumbled around Billy’s touch, unbuttoned his jeans. Zipped his fly down, and Billy just waited -

Gave him just enough room to slide off his jeans, kick them off his feet. 

And before Tommy could take off his briefs, Billy grabbed Tommy’s jaw in one hand. Clenched, tight, until Tommy gasped. And he licked into Tommy’s mouth like he owned it.

Dove in, like he was trying to lick Steve off his _tongue_. And Tommy melted into him. Groaning, suffocating in Billy’s presence - Pinned between Billy’s hips. Tried to hold it together.

Cause Tommy - He wasn’t a queer, _alright?_ But he’d never been kissed the way Billy kissed him. It melted Tommy’s bones - set his blood on _fire_.

When Billy pulled back, he just wanted more -

And Billy was still breathing into Tommy’s mouth. Really fucking high, gazing over at Steve through hooded lids before turning and coaxing Tommy open again.

Didn’t take much. Billy’s lips were soft. Sandwiched between the scratch of his stubble, and vicious grind of his teeth. Kept luring Tommy back for more. Lured and coaxed until Tommy threw his whole weight into the kiss. Heard Billy groan and mess with his belt. 

“Lay back.” He said.

Tommy barely got to say, “wh-“ before Billy had shoved him against the cushions himself.

His head landed somewhere in Steve’s lap, and his heart started drumming. _Pounding_ , because Billy’s palms were digging into his shoulders. Body heavy, rocking between his legs now. Grinding and panting, making Tommy _squirm_. Fall apart, right in Steve’s lap.

Tommy bit his lip. Mind reeling, palms _sweating_ \- Heart _skipping_ when Billy started fumbling with his belt, unzipped his fly - Wasted no time.

Tommy’s heart pounded in his ears. He watched Billy pull his jeans off. Watched his cock snag on the fabric, watched it slap up against his firm belly. Dripping, a little.

_“H-oh, shit-“_

Cause, yeah. Tommy had seen Billy’s dick before, too. But never like _this_. Never had Billy _all over him_ like this-

Never seen Billy so filled out - Oozing pre. Never seen that _look_ in his eye.

Billy tossed his jeans aside. Glanced down at Tommy with a smug look. 

And Tommy gaped at him. “Commando.” He summed up.

“Yeah, _dumbass_.” Billy frowned. Grabbed his neck and kissed him, hard.

And Tommy moaned into Billy’s mouth. Started to sweat when Billy rocked against him. Could feel Billy’s dick against his thigh, and -

Billy readjusted himself. Took a fistful of Tommy’s briefs and tugged them to the side. Popped two fingers in his mouth.

“Hang on, Billy. _Hang on -_ Hey.” Steve said. “Take it easy.”

Billy stopped. Looked up at him.

“Tommy’s - New to all this.”

“Steve!” Tommy glared.

“No one ever popped your cherry, Tommy boy?” Billy clicked. “You know, I always took you as the team’s after-practice bitch.”

“Ugh - You guys are such _assholes_.” Tommy groaned.

_“Me?”_ Steve blurted.

“Bet you’ve thought about it, though.” Billy was staring down at Tommy. “Haven’t you?”

“Billy-“ Tommy breathed. “C’mon, man-“

“I’ve seen the way you Steve. In the locker room, after practice.” Billy licked his teeth. Pressed _harder_ on Tommy's throat. “Don’t think I didn’t _notice_.”

Tommy exhaled.

“The way you look at me.” Billy said. Dragged his fingers up, cupped Tommy's jaw, “I can feel your fucking _gaze_ on me whenever I walk away.”

He rocked his hips, and Tommy melted into his touch.

“You know,” Billy paused. Shrugged, “For a while there, I thought you were catching on. Took you long enough.”

“To what?” Tommy whispered. A little delirious, not exactly thinking straight -

Cause Billy _smiled_. Shook his head, and glanced up at Steve.

“That I’ve been fucking your king since Junior year, Tommy.”

Tommy’s breath caught in his throat.

“Isn’t that right, _Steve?”_

Steve’s eyes were _wide_ \- A little more sober than the rest, but not that much. Just enough to know that Billy should have _shut his mouth_ by now.

“And _now_...” Billy slipped his fingers under Tommy’s waistband, “ _You_ are going to let me fuck you _too_. _Aren't you?"_

Tommy nodded. Flushed and delirious.

“If,” Billy rocked against Tommy’s cock. “You agree to keep your mouth shut. You tell _anyone_ , and I’ll have your throat. Got it?”

_“I won’t tell.”_ Tommy rushed.

Billy broke into a grin. “Where d'you keep your lube, Hagan?”

_• •_ _•_ _•_ _•_

_“Cold.”_

“Don’t you worry about that.” Billy mumbled. He ghosted his fingers against Tommy’s hole until he squirmed. Pressed, pressed, hooked a finger in to the knuckle, made Tommy start panting.

Billy curled his fingers. Flexed and curled, fucked him a little _deeper_ -

Tommy bit his lip. Whimpered a little when Billy fit in another.

“It’s okay.” Steve said.

He reached out, and Tommy gripped Steve’s hand. Didn’t really mean to, but here they were now. And their palms were sweaty, fingers awkward and tight but Steve didn’t let go.

Billy scissored and pumped, spreading him deep and harsh, making Tommy grimace - Couldn’t help but chase it -

“Good?” Steve asked.

Tommy nodded.

And then Billy slipped his fingers away. Leaving Tommy _sweating_ \- Feeling so empty -

Tommy perked up when he heard the lube cap pop - Felt the cushions shift, and Tommy craned down to watch Billy pump the lube into his palm.

Snapped the bottle closed, spread it all over his cock. And Tommy’s breath caught in his throat. 

He watched Billy’s fingers work from tip to base, stroking himself just enough to make his lashes flutter. Then he wiped the excess lube on the couch.

_Okay._

Billy shifted forward. And Tommy couldn’t help but stare while Billy lined himself up. With so much lube, Tommy felt it dribble off Billy’s cock, dripping down his skin.

And then Billy’s arms were caging him in - rocking him in. And Tommy watched, watched Billy reach down, slide his cock right against Tommy’s heat.

Tommy gasped, gaped when Billy moaned, slipped inside, pushed _deep_. Spread him so much, Tommy might have blacked out for a second there because suddenly he was _gripping_ Steve’s hand like a _lifeline_ -

And then Billy pulled out, all the way out, leaving Tommy breathless. “Fuck-“ Tommy gasped. “Shit, that’s-“

Then Billy spat on his hole, made Tommy jerk.

And somewhere over his shoulder, Steve laughed, “Relax, man.” Then he felt another hand on his shoulder, and whoa- it was _Steve’s_ hand and-

Billy slapped his thigh. “Spread ‘em.” He said.

And Tommy does.

Tommy lays right back into Steve’s lap. Cheek pressed right against Steve’s cock, which was - It was a lot to take in all on its own, but-

Tommy’s a little _preoccupied_.

Because Billy’s fingers are rubbing over his hole, again. Everything’s happening so _fast_ , so _heated_ \- It makes Tommy shudder, and grimace, cause he’s chasing it- _Chasing_ the feeling, and moans when Billy rocks against him. Spits again, and swirls like he knows exactly what he’s doing.

And Tommy’s heart is racing, face burning. Feels Steve’s fingers in his hair, guiding him, and Tommy -

Just kinda nuzzles the length of Steve’s cock, cause it’s right against his _cheek_ and Billy’s pushing the underside of his legs, spreading him wide. And Tommy fucking moaned, Christ-

Cause Billy’s weight was all over him, now. Pinning him into the cushions, spreading him by the underside of his knees.

Tommy gripped Steve’s hand. Used it as some sort of grounding while Billy pushed inside. The guy was so thick - So heavy on top of him.

And Tommy groaned - Groaned when Billy grabbed his waist and squeezed. Slipped deeper, until Billy was _moaning_ and Tommy was sure he was going to burst. Billy exhaled, real gruff and _heavy_ \- Started _pumping_ \- 

“Billy, wait-“ Tommy breathed - “Mmh-“

So fucking tight, it _hurt_ \- Hurt really good, started _squirming_ around the sensation -

“Hey,” Steve said.

Billy slowed, and Tommy looked up. Head resting right in Steve’s lap -

“If it’s too much, we’ll stop, okay?” Steve offered his hand a little squeeze - and _that_ \- That was good.

Tommy shook his head. “No, don’t- Don’t stop. I’m good. Just - Adjusting.”

Through bleary eyes, he saw Steve glance over at Billy, gave him a nod.

And when Billy pushed on, Tommy gasped. Gripped Steve’s hand, bit his lip hard. Pressure building, felt so fucking full-

“Damn.” Steve commented, from somewhere over his shoulder.

And then Tommy felt Billy’s balls, tight against his ass. Felt him grind, rub, felt him _tense_.

“H-Ohh, shit-“ Tommy breathed. Curled his toes when Billy rubbed some more, shallow thrusts, really deep.

Tommy felt like he was going to burst. Spread so wide, his thighs shook and his navel tightened when Billy kept going -

Circled his hips, just to warm Tommy up -

And Tommy - He was buzzing. Taut and burning, toes curling just from the way Billy circled his hips, rocked a little deeper.

Shallow thrusts, warming him up, but that- That’s all it took -

And Tommy reached, reached to stroke himself off, cause -

“Hey!” Billy barked. Knocked his hand back.

“I think I’m- God, I need to cum-“ Tommy breathed. “Billy- Fuck, _please_ -“

Billy just stared at him. Then his gaze _flickered_. Took note of Tommy’s _hand_ \- Clenching _Steve’s_ tight -

And he sneered. Pinned Tommy’s free wrist against the couch.

“You don’t cum until I say you can.” Billy emphasized, _“Understand?”_

Tommy wiggled about. Couldn’t move. Billy pulled and thrusted back inside. Laid his whole _weight_ into it.

“Man-“ Tommy breathed.

“I _said,_ ” Billy purred, “Do you understand?”

Tommy nodded. Flushed from head to toe. Blood _pounding_. Heart _racing_ -

“Keep your _hands to yourself._ ” Billy concluded.

And Tommy got the message. Let go of Steve’s hand.

“Keep going-“ Tommy breathed.

Then Billy pulled back, to the tip. _Stalled_ a bit, just to see if Hagan would chase the sensation. And he _did_. 

Billy smirked. Took note of Tommy’s labored breathing and the _strain_ in his voice when Billy slid back inside. A little easier, this time.

“Damn, Hagan.” Billy bit - slapped Tommy’s thigh.

“Ho-fuck-“ Tommy’s voice cracked. Looked up at Steve , who was extending his legs on either side of him. One knee pressed against the cushions, the other rested over the side of the couch.

The couch which _creaked_ under Billy’s weight. 

Billy gritted his teeth. “Ain’t gonna be whining about that bitch for _a while_ when I’m through with you.”

Tommy knitted his brows when Billy started pulling out - Still getting used to the _sensation_ \- The _stretch_.

Billy thrusted again, _again_ , _shallow_ \- Still warming him up.

Steve's hand cupped Tommy’s face, and he leaned into the sensation. Into the warmth. Let himself he handled around, because it felt kind of _good_ to let go- Lost in the _haze_ -

So Tommy rolled his head to the side, rubbed his nose against Steve’s cock. Steve, who had hardened out again - _pressing_ against his cheek. Tommy tried to lick it, but the angle was weird. Ended up just _nuzzling_ it again-

“Jesus, Tommy-“ Steve praised. 

Then Tommy moaned. Moaned like Steve had never _heard_. 

Cause Billy was driving his hips now. Started thrusting, slow but _striking_ , enough to make Tommy’s breath _stagger_.

“Oh!” He jerked, “ _Fuck-_ ”

Billy grabbed his waist, loosely fucked up into him. Put his whole back into it, lazy heavy thrusts. Loud.

“Mmh-“ Tommy tensed. Grabbed Steve’s leg, tight. _Moaned out -_

“Shut him up, Harrington,” Billy drawled.

Tommy whimpered, clutching to Steve’s leg when he shifted. He felt Steve gently tug his hair, let his jaw fall open-

“This okay?” Steve asked.

And Tommy nodded- _fast_. Hummed when Steve shifted his hips, tilted his chin up and-

Steve exhaled as he guided his cock into Tommy’s mouth. Lips tight, brows scrunching ‘cause Tommy was humming, and Billy was getting _loud_ \- Put a foot on the ground for _leverage_.

Tommy was sweating. Panting, pinned - Curls his toes, moans out around Steve’s cock. Cause Billy’s deep. _So deep -_

Hot and heavy, _pounding_ \- Thrusting, _hard_ \- Hard enough to jolt gasps and heavy moans from Tommy. Made his breath shallow- fast, beating _faster_ -

_“Holy shit.”_ Steve breathed.

And it all sort of _spiraled_ from there.

The couch creaked, and Billy was bending all the way over him, now. Fucking him deep, fucking him _hard_ -

So much lube, they could _hear_ it - Hear Billy getting balls deep, grinning and moaning, putting on a damn show about it.

And then Billy was grabbing the bottom of Tommy’s shirt. Lifted it up, all the way over his chest. And Tommy squirmed, flushed beneath Billy’s touch.

Billy’s tongue lapped over his teeth. He groped Tommy’s chest, ground his thumbs over Tommy’s nipples.

“Cute _tits_ , Tommy.” Billy breathed. Said it in such a way, that made Tommy flush - Rotate his hips.

And Billy _squeezed_ \- fucked him faster, and Tommy moaned around Steve’s cock.

“Ohh, yeah-“ Billy huffed. Panted like a lion, felt even stronger- “Fuck-“

Billy’s thighs slapped against his. Held Tommy by the hips and fucked him so _good_ , that Tommy’s legs curled - Hooked around Billy’s waist. 

And Billy only paused to shift his weight. Then he gripped Tommy’s waist, struck with _intent_ -

Tommy gasped. Went delirious when Steve’s cock slipped from his mouth, started _sweating_ -

Steve made a little noise above him, and Billy was _panting_ now -

“Fuck-” Tommy gasped. “Holy shit, _Jesus_ , man- _Ohh!”_

Steve grabbed him by the jaw. Started fucking his mouth again, leaving Billy laughing, deep and husky - _Whooping_ -

“That hit the spot, Tommy-boy?” Billy spat. _“Huh?”_

And Tommy whimpered around Steve’s cock. Spread his legs like a seasoned slut and tried to hold it together while Billy laughed with glee.

Steve took a deep breath. Curled his toes and moaned. Watched Billy _fuck_ Tommy - heard the lube stick and _spread_ , and Steve’s navel tightened.

Cause the couch was creaking - Shaking with Billy’s drive. Tommy was gripping Steve’s leg like a lifeline- spiraling - _spiraling_ -

Billy was grunting, sweating.

“Go on.” He said. “Cum for me.”

Tommy was writhing beneath Billy, who held him down and fucked him so good, he saw _stars_ \- Took Steve in deep, until Steve was panting - _tensing_.

The pressure was building, _building_ , _burning_ -

Tommy reached to stroke himself off - _Gasped_ in delight.

And it barely took a pump or two before he came with a ragged cry, all wide-eyes and delirium. Arching his back, eyes _rolling_ while Billy fucked him through -

He’d never felt anything like it - Came so hard, it _hurt_ \- shot ropes all over his belly. Cheeks hot, body _burning_ \- Barely slowing to a dribble by the time Billy’s teeth drove into his lip -

Body tensing, snarling a little - Lashes real pretty and _heavy_ -

“Shit-“ Steve breathed. Kept watching Billy fuck Tommy _senseless_ , watched cum roll down Tommy’s belly- “Ohh-“

Then Billy hilted Tommy with a guttural moan. Tipped his head back and groaned _again_ -

Tommy could feel Billy’s warmth, felt him _clench_. Rolling his head back, buried so deep. Drove his hips, made Tommy _groan_.

“I’m ‘unna cum,” Steve breathed, and not a second too early - He let out a gasp - bursted down Tommy’s throat, made Tommy jump.

He gripped Steve’s leg, hazy and _sweating_ between them. Stuffed and delirious - bubbled a moan around Steve’s load.

_“Swallow it.”_ Billy demanded, a little short of breath. _Jerked his hips._

And Tommy did. Swallowed Steve right down. Made room for more, cause Steve just kept coming, oozing and twitching on Tommy’s tongue. Christ, this guy-

Steve moaned out. He couldn’t even think outside the blinding heat - the pleasure that made his back arch and his breath fall short. Steadily dwindling, holding onto the feeling as long as he could-

His gaze flitted up to Billy, who was sighing now. Lids heavy, real sweaty - gross and _gorgeous_ \- He gave Tommy’s thigh a slap, watched it shake, and pulled out without another word.

Tommy groaned, and Steve shook his shoulder - Tried to give him some comfort without getting too awkward about it.

_“Jesus...”_ Tommy drawled. Looked up at Steve with a dopey grin and dragged his palm down his calf. 

Billy flopped back against the couch. Spread eagle, soaked, head rolling back with a _sigh_.

Steve reached around for a cigarette, watching Billy lounge and Tommy - Tommy was still lying there in a daze.

He breathed a laugh. “You guys still think I’m a pussy?”

Billy just rolled his head back, drawled another laugh. Real fucking drunk.

“Hey.” Steve patted Tommy’s shoulder, “Want some water, man?”

“Mmh.” Tommy shook his head. “Beer.”

Steve looked at the side table, but all of the cans were crushed. But Billy was already leaning over, offering his can.

Steve stared. Then took it with a brief nod. 

He waterfall’d it into Tommy’s mouth until he swatted Steve’s hand away and grabbed it himself. He drained the can, then flattened it on the table. Tossed it aside with a grin.

_“Well?”_ Steve prompted.

“Mmh.” Tommy opened an eye.

“You have a good time?” Steve asked.

Tommy nodded, then shrugged. A little cheeky. “Yeah. Not bad.”

“So." Billy lit up a cigarette. Popped it between his teeth, "What were you saying about Carol?”

“Dude...” Tommy drawled, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

_• • • • •_

I drew [this art based on the fic](https://twitter.com/SaberGhatz/status/1243959873781600256)!  
  
_NSFW version is on_[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Saberghatz) _._  
  
  
_• • • • •  
_  
  
Both my art and story are  
[inspired by this piece that Kyrosh drew.](https://twitter.com/ky_rosh/status/1226446113617719296) _♡_  
  
Check it out!! [18+]  
  


_• • • • •_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you liked it and would like to see more from me, please leave kudos and/or a comment!  
> I read all of them, and greatly appreciate it!
> 
> SaberGhatz


End file.
